This study is designed to determine if systemic concentrations of the bone active cytokine IL-6 and its soluble receptor are increased in patients with certain diseases (primary and secondary hyperparathyroidism, humoral hypercalcemia of malignancy, multiple myeloma and thyrotoxicosis).